Night Drive
by Aislinn of Azarath
Summary: Robin leaves Gotham, to go to Jump City. This is what happens on the journey, and after he meets the future Titans. Songfic. May be overrated.


A/NDisclaimer: I felt like making a moody Robin story that doesn't really make sense, to me at least, so I made it a song-fic! Yep. Well, I don't own Night Drive, and I don't own Teen Titans. So there.

* * *

I know you

so better than the city in the rear view

I drive to

eliminate the ball that I'm chained to

Robin was tired of it. Tired of Gotham, tired of Gotham's villains, and most of all, tired of Batman. While he tried to increase his skill, his training, Batman just held him back.

"I don't need you, Bruce. I don't need anybody here in Gotham! No one. I haven't needed anyone in a few years. I'm ready to go on my own! And you WON'T stop me." So he had loaded up his truck with the R-Cycle, his uniforms, and personal items about his past. He was in his alias, Richard Grayson. And Richard Grayson didn't need ANYBODY.

Take me break me

every mile further there's a part of me that slips away

One day you'll see

Even if you got down on your knees you couldn't make me stay

Alfred and Bruce had pleaded with him to stay. But they had given up. They couldn't change something that was set in stone. He drove faster and faster, getting away from everything he had known since...Since his parents died. Every mile he traveled, he no longer was Robin, the happy, go-lucky side-kick. He was moody. Distant. And he wasn't going to change it anytime soon. A semi pulled out in front of him, causing him to slam on the breaks."SHIT!"

Drive all night

Never gonna get me

Night by night

To get away from it all

Fight fight fight

All you wanna do is hurt me

You wrecked my life

So I'm gonna have to drive all night

So what if Batman had taught him everything he had known? Batman may have looked out for him, but he definately didn't have his best interests at heart. It was what BRUCE, or Batman thought was the best. Not Robin, not Richard. Just BRUCE. He had been driving for two days now. Alfred called him, trying to make him turn back. His face showing no emotion, black sunglasses on that hid who he was, he firmly said 'no'. Alfred shook his head, but said nothing. Throwing his cell phone on the far side of his dashboard, he turned on the radio."This is a Gotham City New Report, and I'm Allen Night with your mid-day report. Last night, a robbery at the World Bank, Batman thwarting the attempts. What has happened to our favorite, and residential side-kick? Tune in at five for the report." Shaking his head, he glared at the radio. He was NEVER going to get away from this.

I'll stay strong

I'm pushing on the pedal till I break dawn

So I'm gone, go find another shoulder you can cry on

Another night had gone by, and the sun was rising. He had steadily been going at a pace of one hundred miles per an hour, but none of the police stopped him. His liscence plate clearily pointed out he was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, and giving him a ticket definately wasn't on the top of their to do list. A city appeared in the distance. Giving himself a small smile, he looked around for evidence of the name. A sign bearing the words 'WELCOME TO JUMP CITY: A CULTURAL GET AWAY' cleared up his worries. Getting to the city and finding an apartment complex wasn't that hard. No matter where you were in the world, Money is a language everyone understood.

Take me break me

every mile further there's a part of me that slips away

One day you'll see

Even if you got down on your knees you couldn't make me stay

He could hardly control his urge to go party, go do something to celebrate. He was going to install his position as a crime-fighter in this city, and without Batman's help. Without anyones. Donning his uniform, he spiked up his hair, something he had never done in Gotham. He had gotten new shoes too, steel-toed ones, that when combined with his roundhouse kick, would REALLY pack a punch. Standing on the top of the building, he waited for something, anything to happen.

Drive all night

Never gonna get me

Night by night

To get away from it all

Fight fight fight

All you wanna do is hurt me

You wrecked my life

So I'm gonna have to drive all night

You wrecked my life

So I'm gonna have to drive all night

You wrecked my life

So I'm gonna have to drive all night

You wrecked my life

So I'm gonna have to drive all night

A burglar was running into an alley. Without even knowing it, a cocky grin soon covered his face. He knew this would be easy. Jumping down, he moved him into a corner, making sure he'd have the advantage. It was almost too easy, the burglar tripped over something when he knew someone was following him. Looking up at me, terror struck his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be in-"

In the coldest voice he could muster, he answered,"Let's just say I'm new in town." Then a green explosion came..And everything was going to change.

All of the things that you knew that I'd try

All of the things that I held inside

All I gotta do is drive

That night he teamed up with four other people set on doing good, fighting an evil alien force and defending the alien girl. He got his first kiss, his first embarresment, his first butt-kicking by a girl, and his first chance to work on a team with people HIS age. That actually FOLLOWED him. Let him LEAD the, and TRUSTED him.

Drive all night

Never gonna get me

Night by night

To get away from it all

Fight fight fight

All you wanna do is hurt me

You wrecked my life

So I'm gonna have to drive all night

You wrecked my life

So I'm gonna have to drive all night

You wrecked my life

So I'm gonna have to drive all night

You wrecked my life

So I'm gonna have to drive all night

'Hm.', he thought.'Maybe this team things isn't such a bad idea after all.'

You wrecked my life

so I'm gonna have to drive all night


End file.
